¿que pasó?
by julian manes
Summary: algo extraño ocurrio... ¿alguna dimension paralela? sepanlo leyendo estos cuentos con... algunos cambios en los personajes reeditados
1. Default Chapter

HOLA. SOY JULIAN MANES Y LES PRESENTO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESTA SERÁ MÁS BREVE QUE LAS ANTERIORES, TIENE UN ELEMENTO SORPRESA, AUNQUE EL FINAL...

**¿QUÉ PASO?**

****

SIENDO YA DE NOCHE, ASH, MISTY, BROCK Y PIKACHU SE PREPARAN PARA DORMIR EN UN BOSQUE DE CAMINO AL SIGUIENTE GIMNASIO:

**ASH**.- ESTUVO DELICIOSA TU COMIDA BROCK.

**MISTY**.- ES VERDAD, HOY SI QUE TE SUPERASTE.

**BROCK**.- GRACIAS CHICOS, PERO LES DIGO UN SECRETO, A LA COMIDA DE HOY LE AGREGUÉ UNOS CONDIMENTOS NUEVOS QUE COMPRÉ EN EL ÚLTIMO PUEBLO QUE VISITAMOS. ES POR ESO QUE TIENE UN SABOR ESPECIAL.

**ASH**.- _(BOSTEZANDO) _BUENO, CREO QUE LO MEJOR QUE HAY PARA UNA BUENA CENA ES IRSE A DORMIR TEMPRANO.

**BROCK**.- CIERTO. ¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!. _(Y SE METE EN SU BOLSA A DORMIR)_

**ASH**.- ¡BUENAS NOCHES BROCK!, ¡BUENAS NOCHES PIKACHU!, ¡BUENAS NOCHES MISTY!, HASTA MAÑANA. _(Y SE ACUESTA A DORMIR)_

**MISTY**.- BUENAS NOCHES ASH, QUE TENGAS DULCES SUEÑOS. _(Y SE ACUESTA TAMBIEN)_

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS MISTY SE DESPIERTA, ES DE DÍA PERO PARA MISTY ES COMO SI SÓLO HUBIESEN PASADO CINCO MINUTOS.

**ASH**.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS MISTY!, PARECE QUE MADRUGASTE.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA) _QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE ME DESPIERTE A ESTA HORA.

**BROCK**.- QUE SUERTE QUE ESTA VEZ TE GRITO A VOS Y NO A MÍ COMO SIEMPRE.

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿QUÉ? BUENO... ¿DÓNDE ESTA TOGEPI? 

**ASH**.- LO TENGO EN SU POKEBOLA, COMO SIEMPRE.

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA) _¿CÓMO QUE LO TENÉS EN UNA POKEBOLA? ¡¡¡TOGEPI ES MI POKÉMON!!!

**BROCK**.- MISTY, CALMATE. MIRÁ, TU PIKACHU QUIERE QUE LE DES DE COMER.

**MISTY**.- ¿MI PIKACHU? PERO... ¿NO ES DE ASH?.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE PERDISTE LA MEMORIA. VOY A RECORDARTE LAS COSAS, MIRÁ: VOS SOS MISTY, DE CIUDAD CELESTE, ESTÁS VIAJANDO PARA SER UNA MAESTRA POKÉMON, Y PIKACHU ES TU PRIMER POKÉMON. YO SOY ASH, EL LIDER DEL GIMNASIO DE PUEBLO PALETA, MI ÚNICO POKÉMON ES TOGEPI Y ÉL ES BROCK, UN MUCHACHO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA QUE VIAJA PARA SER EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE POKÉMONS TIPO ROCA Y NOS ACOMPAÑA PARA QUE LE DEVUELVAS LA BICICLETA QUE LE DESTRUISTE...

**BROCK**.- _(ENOJADO) _¡¡¡POR QUE LE RECORDASTE LO DE LA BICICLETA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _¿A BROCK LE DESTRUÍ UNA BICICLETA? ¿NO ME LA DESTRUISTE A MÍ, ASH?

**ASH**.- _ (DESANIMADO) _ESTO VA DE MAL EN PEOR. BUENO...  TE PREPARARÉ EL DESAYUNO, TAL VEZ ES EL HAMBRE LO QUE TE HACE DECIR ESAS COSAS.

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO PARA SI) _CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE ADAPTARME A LO QUE DICEN.

**BROCK**.- SERÁ QUE YA TE VOLVISTE LOCA.

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA) _¡¡¡A QUIEN LLAMASTE LOCA!!!

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS COCINA) _ ¡QUE SUERTE!, ESCUCHAR A MISTY PELEAR CON BROCK INDICA QUE YA SE SIENTE MEJOR, ¡AY! SI SOLO ME PUSIERA TANTA ATENCIÓN COMO A ÉL.

DESPUÉS DE DESAYUNAR CONTINUAN SU CAMINO. PERO SE ENCUENTRAN CON DOS CHICAS, VESTIDAS COMO EL EQUIPO ROCKET, PERO CON UNA LETRA EME EN SU TRAJE EN VEZ DE UNA ERRE, QUE PRETENDEN ROBARLES SUS POKÉMONS.

**BROCK**.- NO PUEDE SER, ¡OTRA VEZ ELLAS!.

**CHICA 1**.- ¡EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS!

**CHICA 2**.- ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS TEMAN!

**CHICA 1**.- ¡PARA DEFENDER AL MUNDO DEL MACHISMO!

**CHICA 2**.- ¡PARA UNIR A LAS MUJERES A NUESTRA CAUSA!

**CHICA 1**.- ¡PARA DENUNCIAR A LOS HOMBRES QUE NOS MALTRATAN!

**CHICA 2**.- ¡Y EXTENDER NUESTRAS IDEAS POR LA GALAXIA!

**CHICA 1**.- ¡¡¡JOY!!!

**CHICA 2**.- ¡¡¡JENNY!!!

**JENNY Y JOY**.- ¡LAS CHICAS MALIGNAS ROBANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!

**JENNY**.- ¡ENTREGUEN SUS POKÉMONS AHORA O PREPÁRENSE PARA SUFRIR!

**CHANSEY**.- ¡CHANSEY! ASI ES.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y ESTAS QUIENES SON? ¿TIENEN UN CHANSEY QUE HABLA?

**ASH**.- MISTY, NO TE HAGÁS LA SORPRENDIDA. NO TE ACORDÁS QUE PELEAMOS CON ELLAS TODOS LOS DÍAS.

**JENNY**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASA A SU PELIRROJA AMIGA? ¿ACASO LE PATINAN LAS IDEAS?

**ASH**.- NO SE METAN CON ELLA, CHICAS MALIGNAS.

**BROCK**.- DEJAME A MI ASH, ¡VE ONIX!

**JENNY**.- ARCANINE, ¡YO TE ELIJO!

**JOY**.- VE... ¡AY!, ¡¡¡NO TE LLAME A VOS PSYDUCK!!!

**ASH**.- ¿MISTY, QUE TE PASA? USÁ A PIKACHU.

**MISTY**.- ¿EH? AH, SI... PIKACHU IMPAK TRUENO.

EL IMPAK TRUENO DE PIKACHU PONE FUERA DE COMBATE A JENNY Y A JOY, Y BROCK LES DA EL TOQUE FINAL:

**BROCK**.- ONIX, ¡GOLPE DE COLA! _(Y LAS CHICAS SALEN VOLANDO)_

**JENNY Y JOY**._-_ _(GRITANDO EN EL AIRE)_ ¡¡¡LAS CHICAS MALIGNAS FUERON DERROTADAS!!!

**ASH**.- UNA BATALLA FÁCIL, COMO SIEMPRE. ¡GRACIAS MISTY!.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA) _NO... NO FUE NADA. SIGAMOS A LA SIGUIENTE CIUDAD.

EN ESE INSTANTE VEN QUE ALGUIEN SE ACERCA EN UNA MOTO.

**BROCK**.- MIREN QUIEN VIENE... TARDE COMO SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- SI, ES ÉL.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUIÉN VIENE?.

**ASH**.- EL OFICIAL JAMES. PERO... ¿CUÁL DE TODOS ELLOS?

**JAMES**.- ¿TUVIERON ALGÚN PROBLEMA CHICOS?.

**BROCK**.- NINGUNO EN ESPECIAL OFICIAL JAMES, SÓLO LAS CHICAS MALIGNAS.

**MISTY**.- ¿CÓMO QUE JAMES ES POLICÍA?, SI ÉL ES UN LADRÓN DEL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**JAMES**.- ¿QUÉ DIJO ESA CHICA?.

**ASH**.- NO DIJO NADA... ES QUE... SE EQUIVOCÓ DE PERSONA.

**BROCK**.- ¿PODRÍA ACOMPAÑARNOS AL CENTRO POKÉMON MÁS CERCANO OFICIAL JAMES?.

**JAMES**.- SI, COMO NO.

Y AL LLEGAR AL CENTRO POKÉMON...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ENFERMERA JESSIE!!!, PERO QUE LINDA QUE ESTA HOY.

**MISTY**.- ¡HAY COSAS QUE NUNCA CAMBIAN!.

**ASH**.- LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE... BROCK SE VUELVE LOCO CADA VEZ QUE VE A UNA DE LAS ENFERMERAS JESSE.

**MISTY**.- _(RESIGNADA) _CREO QUE VOY A VOLVERME LOCA CON TODOS ESTOS CAMBIOS...

**JAMES**.- HOLA, JES. ¡EJEM! QUIERO DECIR... BUENOS DÍAS ENFERMERA JESSE.

**JESSE**.- ¡OH!, JAMES. ¡EJEM! BUEN DÍA OFICIAL JAMES.

**ASH**.- VENÍAMOS A QUE ATIENDA Y REVISE A NUESTROS POKÉMONS, ENFERMERA.

**JESSE**.- SI, CON GUSTO LOS ATENDERÉ. MEWTH, LLEVÁ A ESTOS POKÉMONS A LA SALA DE REVISACIONES.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡NO LO HAGAN!!! NO LES DEN A LOS POKÉMONS. ES UN PLAN DEL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**ASH**.- MISTY... ME ASUSTÁS ¿QUÉ TE PASA?.

**MISTY**.- ES UN PLAN DEL EQUIPO ROCKET PARA ROBAR NUESTROS POKÉMONS.

**JAMES**.- ¿QUIEREN QUE LA ARRESTE?.

**BROCK**.- NO, SOLO ESTA CANSADA... ESO ES TODO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO A MISTY!!!. DEJENME HABLAR A SOLAS CON ELLA. MISTY, TRANQUILIZATE, VENÍ CONMIGO, VAMOS A HABLAR AFUERA.

**MISTY**.- ASH, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! TENÉS QUE CREERME.

**ASH**.- MISTY, CREO SABER LO QUE TE PASA.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ES EN SERIO!!!... ¿QUÉ?, ¿QUE DIJISTE?

**ASH**.- SI, YO SÉ LO QUE TE PASA. ESTAS HACIENDO TODO ESTE LÍO SÓLO PARA NO ACEPTAR LO QUE TE PROPUSE AYER.

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA) ¿QUÉ ME PROPUSISTE?_

**ASH**.- ¿NO TE ACORDAS?, TE PEDÍ QUE SEAS MI NOVIA, PORQUE TE AMO, PERO SE VE QUE AMÁS A BROCK.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO PUEDO CREERLO. ESTE ASH ES MUY DISTINTO AL ASH QUE SIEMPRE CONOCÍ. ES MÁS MADURO, MÁS INTELIGENTE... ¡Y LE AGRADO!. ES VERDAD SIEMPRE ME GUSTO ASH, PERO PENSÉ QUE NO ME AMABA... NO PUEDO DESPERDICIAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD.

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY!, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?, ¿OISTE LO QUE TE DIJE?.

**MISTY**.- NO, ASH, NO DIGÁS ESO... BROCK ES SÓLO UN AMIGO.

**ASH**.- MISTY, TE LO DIGO NUEVAMENTE: TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY ASH!, ACEPTO TU PROPUESTA. TAMBIEN TE AMO... TE AMO... TE AMO... TE AMO...

**BROCK**.-_ (GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡SILENCIO, NO ME DEJAN DORMIR!!!

**ASH**.- ¿DIJISTE ALGO MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(DESPIERTA, ES DE NOCHE Y ASH LA MIRA MUY SORPRENDIDO) _¿EH? NO... ASH.. NO DIJE NADA... BUENAS NOCHES. _(SE DA VUELTA Y TRATA DE DORMIR)_

**ASH.**- A MÍ ME PARECIÓ QUE HABLABAS DORMIDA.

**BROCK**.- _(DESPIERTO Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡LOS DOS SE LA PASARON HABLANDO DORMIDOS!!! ¿QUÉ ESTABAN SOÑANDO?

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)  _¡QUE LASTIMA! FUE UN SUEÑO... PARECÍA TAN REAL... ¡¡¡OH NO!!!, ¡¡¡ME HABRÁ ESCUCHADO ASH!!!.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿CON QUIEN SOÑARÍA MISTY? ¿A QUIEN LE DIRÍA "TE AMO"? EN MI SUEÑO ME LO DECÍA A MÍ... LÁSTIMA QUE FUE UN SUEÑO.

**BROCK**.- _(PENSANDO) _QUE HORRIBLE PESADILLA. ¡JENNY Y JOY DELINCUENTES...!,  ¡Y JESSE ENFERMERA!. CREO QUE ESOS CONDIMENTOS QUE COMPRÉ ESTABAN VIEJOS... NO PUDIMOS DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE CON ESTOS SUEÑOS. BUENO... MAÑANA LOS TIRARE A LA BASURA.

Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ¡EN SERIO!, NO EN SUEÑO.

**BROCK**.- _(MIENTRAS REVISA UNA BOLSA) MMMH, ESTO EXPLICA LOS SUEÑOS QUE TUVIMOS ANOCHE._

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ COSA BROCK?

**BROCK**.- MIREN LO QUE DICE ESTE SOBRE DE CONDIMENTOS: "ESPECIAS SUEÑOS DE AMOR. EL QUE CONSUMA DE ESTE CONDIMENTO, EN LA NOCHE TENDRA UN SUEÑO QUE LE REVELARÁ LA IDENTIDAD DE LA PERSONA AMADA. 100% DE EFECTIVIDAD". _(SOLLOZANDO) _LO MALO ES QUE EN MIS SUEÑOS LAS CHICAS ERAN DELINCUENTES.

**ASH**.- EN EL MIO, JAMES ERA OFICIAL DE POLICÍA... Y VOS MISTY ¿SOÑASTE ALGO?

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA Y SONROJADA) CREO QUE... ALGO PARECIDO A LO DE USTEDES..._

ASH Y MISTY SE MIRAN Y SE SONROJAN...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y FINGIENDO DESINTESES) IGUAL YO NO CREO EN ESAS COSAS..._

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA Y FINGIENDO DESINTERES) YO NO SOY SUPERSTICIOSA... PERO... HUBIESE SIDO LINDO..._

**ASH**.- ¿ME HABLABAS?

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA) NO ASH, VAMOS AL SIGUIENTE GIMNASIO._

**BROCK**.- BIEN CHICOS, ¡EN MARCHA!

Y ASI CONTINUAN NUESTROS HEROES SU CAMINO AL SIGUIENTE GIMNASIO PARA QUE ASH GANE OTRA MEDALLA... PERO... LOS SUEÑOS, ¿SUEÑOS SON?

**FIN.**

OJALA QUE ESTA DELIRANTE HISTORIA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. YA SABEN DONDE MANDAR LAS CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS DE LA MISMA: julianmanes@hotmail.com DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON MAILS ^^ LES RECOMIENDO QUE INGRESEN A LA PÁGINA DE PSYDUCK 054 EN DONDE ENCONTRARÁN FICS EXCLUSIVOS Y LOS DIARIOS ÍNTIMOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE ESCRITOS POR MÍ ;) (EL LINK LO ENCONTRARÁN SI HACEN CLIK SOBRE EL NOMBRE DE ELLA) ADEMÁS LES RECOMIENDO INGRESEN A MI FORO :D (EL LINK LO ENCONTRARÁN SI HACEN CLIK EN MI NOMBRE)

 ¡¡¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!

¿QUÉ PASÓ? PRIMERA VERSIÓN. REEDITADO MAYO 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS COMPAÑIAAS ASOCIADAS.


	2. ¿que paso? segunda version

HOLA, SOY JULIAN MANES. POR PRIMERA VEZ DECIDO HACER OTRA VERSIÓN DE UN FIC HECHO POR MÍ ANTERIORMENTE. DICHO FIC ES CONOCIDO CON EL NOMBRE: "¿QUÉ PASÓ?" LOS QUE LO LEYERON SABEN BIEN DE QUE SE TRATA... ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA VERSIÓN LES GUSTE... ¡AQUÍ VA!

"¿QUÉ PASÓ?" 

**(SEGUNDA VERSIÓN)**

****

EN ESTA OCASIÓN VEMOS A NUESTROS HEROES, JAMES, JESSE Y MONDO EN BUSCA DE NUEVOS DESAFÍOS. JAMES ESTÁ DESESPERADO POR GANAR NUEVAS MEDALLAS... Y JESSE DESEANDO QUE JAMES LE DEVUELVA LA MOTOCICLETA QUE LE ROMPIÓ.

**JAMES**.- _(VESTIDO COMO ASH)_ ¡UN POCO MÁS DE PACIENCIA JESSE! PRONTO LLEGAREMOS A LA PRÓXIMA CIUDAD, TE PROMETO QUE ALLÍ TE PAGARÉ LA MOTOCICLETA QUE TE ROMPÍ.

**MONDO**.- _(VESTIDO COMO BROCK)_ ¿Y CON QUE DINERO SE LA VAS A PAGAR, GRANDIOSO JAMES?

**JAMES**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡PARA QUE HACÉS ESAS PREGUNTAS!!!

**JESSE**.- _(VESTIDA COMO MISTY)_ ESO ES LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA. EN CUANTO ME LA DEVUELVA QUEDAREMOS EN PAZ LOS DOS.

**MONDO**.- NO TE CREO JESSE. PUDISTES HABERLE PEDIDO EL DINERO AL PROFESOR GIOVANNI CUANDO LLEGAMOS A PUEBLO PALETA.

**JESSE**.- ¿¡ACASO ALGUIEN TE PIDIÓ QUE TE METÁS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!?

**MONDO**.- NO... NADA MÁS DECÍA...

EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE UN CHICO CON GANAS DE TENER UN DUELO POKÉMON CON JAMES...

**GARY**.- _(VESTIDO COMO GARY _J_)_ ¡PERO QUE VEO! UN TONTO QUE ANDA PASEANDO POR EL BOSQUE, SIN NINGUNA PREOCUPACIÓN... VEO QUE TU MEOWTH ESTÁ FALTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO, COMO PARA QUE PERMITÁS QUE ESTÉ AFUERA DE SU POKEBOLA.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡MI MEOWTH Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS!!! ADEMÁS ÉL FUE MI PRIMER POKÉMON Y PUEDE ESTAR FUERA DE SU POKEBOLA SI QUIERE.

**GARY**.- YA VEO, SÓLO A UN IDIOTA SE LE PUEDE OCURRIR ELEGIR A UN MEOWTH COMO SU PRIMER POKÉMON. ¿QUÉ TAL UN DUELO UNO A UNO CON ESE INÚTIL MEOWTH?

**JAMES**.- ¿QUÉ, UN DUELO?

**JESSE**.- NO LO HAGÁS JAMES, TENÉS QUE ESTAR PREPARADO PARA EL DUELO EN EL PRÓXIMO GIMNASIO.

**MONDO**.- ELLA TIENE RAZÓN. UN DUELO ASÍ NO JUSTIFICA NADA.

**GARY**.- ¡ES VERDAD! ¿QUÉ SENTIDO TIENE QUE PELEÉ CON ESTE GALLINA? PODÉS HACERLE CASO A LOS COBARDES DE TUS AMIGOS Y HUIR COMO UN RATTATA.

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡ME LLAMÓ COBARDE!!!

**MONDO**.- ¡¡¡AL EXCEPCIONAL JAMES NADIE LE DICE COBARDE!!! Y... A MÍ TAMPOCO.

**GARY**.- CREO QUE MEJOR ME VOY, NO VALE LA PENA SEGUIR HABLANDO CON UNOS PERDEDORES COMO USTEDES.

**JAMES**.- ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMASTE PERDEDOR!?

**JESSE Y MONDO**.- DEJALO QUE SE VAYA. YA PODRÁS PELEAR CON ÉL EN LA LIGA JOHTO.

**JAMES**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! PERO SÓLO POR QUE ME LO DECÍS VOS, JESSE.

**MONDO**.- SIGAMOS CAMINANDO.

Y MIENTRAS NUESTROS AMIGOS SIGUEN CAMINANDO, MÁS ADELANTE UN GRUPO DE ENEMIGOS ESTÁ TRAMANDO ALGO RARO...

**ASH**.- _(VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE SIMILAR AL DEL E.R.)_ CREO QUE ASÍ ESTA BIEN, MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(VESTIDA CON UN TRAJE SIMILAR AL DEL E.R.)_ CAVEMOS UN POCO MÁS... YA CASI ESTÁ LISTO EL POZO.

**PIKACHU**.- _(PARADO EN DOS PATAS)_ MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS TRABAJO ¡INÚTILES!

**ASH**.- ¡MIRÁ QUIEN LO DICE! EL ÚNICO PIKACHU DEL MUNDO QUE NO SABE HACER ATAQUES ELÉCTRICOS... ES TAN INÚTIL COMO UN MEOWTH QUE NO SEPA HACER EL TRUCO DEL DÍA DE PAGO.

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PERO ACASO HAY ALGUN POKÉMON QUE HABLE COMO YO?

**MISTY**.- NO... CREO QUE NO.

**PIKACHU**.- ENTONCES ESO LES DEMUESTRA UNA VEZ MÁS QUIEN ES EL MÁS INTELIGENTE DE ESTE GRUPO... ¡¡¡YA VIENEN!!! A ESCONDERSE.

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS TAPA EL AGUJERO CON PASTO) ¡LAS RAMAS!... EL PASTO... ¡LISTO! QUEDÓ LA TRAMPA TERMINADA._

**MISTY**.- AHORA SI, A ESCONDERSE. –DICE MIENTRAS ELLA Y ASH SE ESCONDEN ENTRE UNOS ARBUSTOS-

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, JAMES Y SUS AMIGOS PASAN POR EL LUGAR...

**JAMES**.- ¿ME GUSTARÍA SABER COMO SERÁ EL PRÓXIMO GIMNASIO?

**MONDO**.- SEGÚN LA GUÍA DE LA LIGA JOHTO, EL PRÓXIMO LIDER DE GIMNASIO ES... _(Y CAE AL POZO) _¡¡¡AYYYY!!!

**JAMES**.- ¿¡QUE DIJISTES MON...!? _(Y CAE JUNTO A JESSE EN EL POZO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ JA JA JA!!! 

**JAMES**.- ELLOS OTRA VEZ.

**MISTY**.- ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS INCONVENIENTES.

**ASH**.- Y MÁS LES VALE QUE TIEMBLEN DE MIEDO.

**MISTY**.- PARA AMPARAR AL MUNDO DE LA ANIQUILACIÓN.

**ASH**.- PARA VINCULAR A LAS ALDEAS DENTRO DE NUESTRA REGIÓN.

**MISTY**.- PARA MANIFESTAR LAS ADVERSIDADES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR.

**ASH**.- Y DESARROLLAR NUESTRO DOMINIO HASTA LOS LUCEROS.

**MISTY**.- ¡MISTY!

**ASH**.- ¡ASH!

**MISTY**.- ¡EL EQUIPO TRUENO VOLANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DEL SONIDO!

**ASH**.- ¡SOMÉTANSE AHORA O DISPONGANSÉ PARA GUERREAR!

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKACHU POR SIEMPRE! ENTREGUENNOS A ESE MEOWTH AHORA O SE VAN A QUEDAR ENTERRADOS AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE.

**JAMES**.- ¡ESO JAMÁS! MEOWTH ES MI AMIGO Y NUNCA SE LOS ENTREGARÉ.

**MISTY**.- PARECE QUE QUIEREN HACER LAS COSAS DIFÍCILES... _(ARROJANDO UNA POKEBOLA)_ ¡PSYDUCK ATAQUE DE CONFUSIÓN!

**ASH**.- ¡CHIKORITA HOJAS NAVAJAS!... ¡AYYY! ¡¡¡TE DIJE HOJAS NAVAJAS!!!... NO QUE ME ATÉS CON TUS LÁTIGOS...

EL ATAQUE CONFUSIÓN DE PSYDUCK HIZO QUE JAMES, JESSE Y MONDO SALGAN DEL POZO... PERO NO SE SALVARON DE LOS ATAQUES DEL STARYU DE MISTY, EL CUAL CON GRAN VELOCIDAD ATACA A SUS ENEMIGOS…

**MISTY**.- ¡MUY BIEN STARYU! ESE MEOWTH CASI ES NUESTRO...

**JAMES**.- ¡NO... SI PUEDO EVITARLO!

**JESSE**.- ¡JAMES! DEJAME AYUDARTE...

**JAMES**.- ¡NO JESSE! ES DEBER DE TODO ENTRENADOR SALVAR A SUS POKÉMONS... ¡VAMOS MEOWTH ATACÁ CON TU MEJOR DÍA DE PAGO…

**MEOWTH**.- ¡MEEEEOOOOWWWWTH! _(Y HACE EL ATAQUE DEL DÍA DE PAGO MANDANDO POR EL AIRE A ASH Y MISTY)_

**ASH, MISTY Y PIKACHU**.- _(VOLANDO POR EL AIRE)_ ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO TRUENO ES DERROTADO!!!

**JAMES**.- BUENO, CREO QUE TUVE QUE PELEAR DESPUÉS DE TODO...

**JESSE**.- Y LO HICISTES ESTUPENDAMENTE COMO SIEMPRE.

**MONDO**.- Y DESPUÉS DICEN QUE NO SE QUIEREN...

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- _(GOLPEÁNDOLO)_ ¡¡¡NADIE TE DIJO QUE TENÍAS QUE HACER COMENTARIOS!!!

**MONDO**.- ¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!

DESPUÉS DE CAMINAR UN LARGO RATO, LLEGAN AL GIMNASIO DE LA CIUDAD…

**JAMES**.- YA LLEGAMOS.

**JESSE**.- ASÍ PARECE.

**MONDO**.- ENTREMOS... AL PARECER NO HAY NADIE.

**HOMBRE**.- _(MIENTRAS LES INTERRUMPE EL PASO) ¿¡COMO QUE NO HAY NADIE!? ¿ACASO ESTOY PINTADO?_

**JAMES**.- ¡PERDON SEÑOR! BUENOS DÍAS... VENGO A DESAFIAR AL LIDER DEL GIMNASIO.

**HOMBRE**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! PERO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TOQUEN LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR A ESTE GIMNASIO... SIGANME, LOS LLEVARÉ ANTE EL GRAN SEÑOR.

**JESSE**.- ¿EL GRAN SEÑOR? PARECE QUE EL TIPO ES UN AGRANDADO.

**MONDO**.- NO CREO QUE SEA ALGUIEN DIFÍCIL DE SUPERAR POR EL FENOMENAL JAMES.

**JAMES**.- ESO ESPERO...

Y EL HOMBRE LLEVA A JAMES Y SUS AMIGOS ANTE EL LIDER, EL CUAL ESTÁ EN EL GIMNASIO SENTADO EN UN TRONO, OCULTO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS...

**HOMBRE**.- _(HACIENDO REVERENCIAS)_ ¡OH MI GRAN SEÑOR! ESTOS INDIVIDUOS VIENEN A DESAFIARLO EN UN DUELO POKÉMON, QUIEREN LUCHAR POR UNA DE LAS MEDALLAS DE LA LIGA.

**LIDER**.- ¡ESTA BIEN! YA PODÉS LARGARTE... ASÍ QUE NOS VOLVEMOS A VER, MONTÓN DE COBARDES... AQUÍ EN MI GIMNASIO LAS COSAS SON MUY DISTINTAS.

**JAMES, JESSE Y MONDO**.- ¡¡¡ES EL CHICO QUE ENCONTRAMOS EN EL CAMINO!!!

**GARY**.- ASI ES, SOY GARY. ¡EL GRAN LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO DE ESTA MUGROSA CIUDAD! Y VEO QUE TENDRÉ UNA BATALLA FÁCIL.

**JESSE**.- JAMES... NO CONFÍO EN ÉL... PUEDE SER PELIGROSO.

**JAMES**.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS JESSE! LOS HABLADORES COMO ESTE TIPO SON LOS MÁS FÁCILES...

**GARY**.- SERÁ UN DUELO TRES CONTRA TRES... ¡EMPEZEMOS YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

**JAMES**.- ¡PERFECTO! YO ELIJO A... WEEZING.

**GARY**.- ¡JA! PERO QUE FÁCIL… ES TODO TUYO ARCANINE _(Y LANZA LA POKEBOLA)_

**JESSE**.- ¿¡POR QUE ELEGISTES A WEEZING!?

**JAMES**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, QUERIDA JESSE. ESTA VICTORIA TE LA DEDICO A VOS.

**JESSE**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ME LLAMÓ QUERIDA...

**GARY**.- ¡BASTA DE SENTIMENTALISMOS! ARCANINE, LANZALLAMAS.

**JAMES**.- WEEZING, ATAQUE DE GASES...

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ESE ATAQUE NO ES CONVENIENTE...

**JAMES**.- ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

LAS LLAMAS DE ARCANINE PROVOCAN QUE LOS GASES DE WEEZING SE ENCIENDAN... QUEMANDO SEVERAMENTE A WEEZING, EL CUAL CAE DERROTADO.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! MI WEEZING...

**GARY**.- ¡JA JA JA! RESULTÓ MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL DE LO QUE ME IMAGINABA... ¿Y AHORA QUE POKÉMON PERDERÁ ANTE MÍ?

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡GRRRR! MALDITO... ES EL TURNO DE... ¡VICTREEBELL!

**GARY**.- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y CON ESO SOÑÁS DERROTAR A MI ARCANINE?

**JAMES**.- ¡YA LO VERÁS! ¡VICTREEBELL POLVOS DE SUEÑO!

EL POLVO DE SUEÑOS DE VICTREEBELL PUSO A DORMIR AL ARCANINE DE GARY EN UN PARPADEO...

**GARY**.- ¡¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDE SER... ¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!

**JAMES**.- PARECE SER QUE NO SOS EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE TENER UNA VICTORIA TAN SENCILLA.

**GARY**.- MMMMFHHHFFM ES EL TURNO DE... ¡EEVEE!

**JAMES**.- ¿CON ESA COSITA VOY A PELEAR? ENTONCES... VICTREEBELL ¡USÁ TUS HOJAS NAVAJA!

**GARY**.- VAYA... ¡AGILIDAD EEVEE!... ASÍ SE HACE... ¡Y AHORA DALE TU MEJOR EMBESTIDA!

DE UNA PODEROSA EMBESTIDA, EEVEE MANDA A VOLAR AL VICTREEBELL DE JAMES.

**JAMES**.- ¡AUGH! MI POBRE VICTREEBELL... 

**GARY**.- OTRA DERROTA PARA VOS, PERDEDOR.

**JAMES**.- ¡YA VAS A VER! ¡ES TU TURNO MEOWTH! DALE LO MEJOR QUE TENGÁS... NECESITO DE VOS PARA GANAR ESA MEDALLA.

**MEOWTH**.- MIAU, MIAUUU. (TRAD: ganaremos, no te preocupés)

**JAMES**.- ¡ESO ES MI AMIGO! TODO DEPENDE DE VOS.

**GARY**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡PERO QUE LINDO! MUY CONMOVEDOR... AHORA SI PODRÉ VER LO INÚTIL QUE ES ESE BICHO DE PORQUERÍA...

**JAMES**.- MI MEOWTH NO ES BICHO NI ES PORQUERÍA.

**GARY**.- EMPEZEMOS... EEVEE, USÁ TU AGILIDAD.

**JESSE**.- ¡JAMES! VA A USAR LA MISMA ESTRATEGIA, PODÉS DERROTARLO FÁCILMENTE CON EL ATAQUE DE MORDISCOS DE MEOWTH.

**JAMES**.- ¡YA LO SÉ, JESSE! NO SOY TAN TONTO.

**MONDO**.- ¡ARRIBA INCREÍBLE JAMES! VOS PODÉS.

**JAMES**.- ¡MEOWTH, SALTÁ Y USÁ SOBRE EEVEE TU ATAQUE DE MORDIZCOS!

**GARY**.- ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

**JAMES**.- ¡PERFECTO MEOWTH! YA LO TENEMOS... AHORA TERMINALO CON TUS ARAÑAZOS.

GRACIAS A LOS MORDISCOS Y ARAÑAZOS QUE CON GRAN FURIA Y DECISIÓN ACOMETE MEOWTH CONTRA EEVEE, JAMES LOGRA SU TRIUNFO.

**GARY**.- ¡AYYY! MI EEVEE FUE DERROTADO... PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE GUARDÉ LO MEJOR PARA LO ÚLTIMO.

**JAMES**.- ¡ESTOY PREPARADO PARA LO QUE SEA!

**GARY**.- ES EL TURNO DE... ¡RHYHORN!

**JESSE**.- CREO QUE SE COMPLICÓ TODO.

**MONDO**.- ¡ANIMO JESSE! EL PORTENTOSO JAMES PUEDE LOGRARLO.

**GARY**.- ¡EMBESTIDA RHYHORN!

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! ¿¡Y AHORA QUE HAGO!?

**JESSE**.- ¡JAMES! QUE MEOWTH USE SU AGILIDAD PARA ESQUIVARLO.

**JAMES**.- ¡ES VERDAD! ¡AGILIDAD MEOWTH!

**GARY**.- NO VA A SER TAN SENCILLO DERROTAR A MI ESTUPENDO RHYHORN.

**JAMES**.- ¿NUNCA TE DIJERON QUE LOS MÁS CHIQUITOS PUEDEN SER LOS MÁS ÁGILES?

**GARY**.- ¿EH, QUE HAY CON ESO?

**MONDO**.- ES CIERTO JESSE, MIRÁ COMO SE MUEVE RHYHORN, COMPARÁNDOLO CON MEOWTH, PARECE UN PAQUETE.

**JESSE**.- NO PUEDO CREERLO... JAMES SI SABE LO QUE HACE.

**JAMES**.- SEGUÍ ASÍ MEOWTH... YA COMIENZA A CANSARSE.

MEOWTH SE MUEVE ÁGILMENTE CUAL RAYO POR EL GIMNASIO, CONSIGUIENDO EXÁSPERAR A GARY EL CUAL NO SE VA A QUEDAR SIMPLEMENTE OBSERVANDO COMO SE LE ESCURRE SU TRIUNFO DE ENTRE LAS MANOS…

**GARY**.- ¡USA TU HIPERRAYO RHYHORN!

**JAMES**.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS MEOWTH! SEGUÍ CON TU AGILIDAD QUE NO TE VA A ALCANZAR...

EL RHYHORN DE GARY ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS CANSADO, A PESAR DE SUS ATAQUES CON EL HIPERRAYO, EL CUAL LANZA PERDIDAMENTE POR TODO EL GIMNASION, NO CONSIGUE ATINARLE A MEOWTH, QUIEN SIGUE VELOZ COMO CENTELLA,  PERO… MEOWTH YA NO ESTÁ MUY FRESCO QUE DIGAMOS...

**JAMES**.- YA CASI LO TENEMOS MEOWTH... ¡AHORA ACABALO CON TU DÍA DE PAGO!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡MIAAAAAUUUUUU!!! _(Y REALIZA EL ATAQUE DE DÍA DE PAGO, DERROTANDO DEFINITIVAMENTE A RHYHORN)_

**GARY**.- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! MI EXTRAVAGANTE RHYHORN... CREO QUE DEBO ACEPTAR MI DERROTA...

**JAMES**.- _(ACERCANDOSE A GARY Y OFRECIÉNDOLE LA MANO)_ NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ. FUE UNA BATALLA ESTUPENDA.

**GARY**.- _(DÁNDOLE LA MANO)_ CIERTO... ESPERO TENER UNA REVANCHA PRONTO.

**JAMES**.- ¡Y LA TENDRÁS AMIGO!

**GARY**.- Y COMO PRUEBA DE TU TRIUNFO... ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA MEDALLA DEL GIMNASIO!.

**JAMES**.- _(HACIENDO LAS POSES DE ASH)_ ¡¡¡QUE BIEN!!! YA TENGO OTRA MEDALLA.

**JESSE**.- TE FELICITO JAMES... ESTUVISTE COLOSAL...

**JAMES**.- ASI ES JESSE. Y ES POR ESO QUE TE DEDIQUÉ LA BATALLA, PERO ADEMÁS HAY ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DEBO DECIRTE JESSE.

**MONDO**.- ¿ES LO QUE YO PIENSO, MAGNÁNIMO JAMES?

**JAMES**.- ES POSIBLE MONDO. LO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR JESSE... MEJOR DICHO, MI QUERIDA JESSE... ES QUE YO... ¡TE AMO!... TE AMO... TE AMO...

Y SE OYE UNA VOZ A LO LEJOS...

**VOZ**1.- PARECE QUE YA ESTÁ REACCIONANDO.

**VOZ2**.- DESPUÉS DE SEMEJANTE GOLPE, CREÍ QUE QUEDARÍA INCONSCIENTE MUCHO TIEMPO MÁS.

**VOZ1**.- PERO DE LOS TRES FUE EL QUE MÁS TARDÓ EN RECUPERARSE.

**JAMES**.- ¿EH, QUE DICEN? ¿ADONDE ESTOY?

**BROCK(****VOZ1)**.- EN UN HOSPITAL. DESPUÉS DEL ÚLTIMO INTENTO DE ATRAPAR A PIKACHU SUFRIERON UNA GRAVE CAÍDA POR UN BARRANCO Y QUEDARON INCONSCIENTES LOS TRES. JESSE ESTÁ AQUÍ TAMBIEN... Y MEOWTH EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON CON LA ENFERMERA JOY.

**ASH(****VOZ2)**.- PARECE QUE TENÍAS UN SUEÑO MUY LINDO.

**JAMES**.- FUE INCREÍBLE... SOÑÉ QUE GANABA UNA MEDALLA EN UN GIMNASIO... ¡Y QUE LE DECLARABA MI AMOR A JESSE!

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA! UNA VEZ SOÑÉ ALGO PARECIDO.

**JAMES**.- ¿EN SERIO!

**ASH**.- SI, DESPUÉS DE UNA COMIDA ESPECIAL QUE NOS HIZO BROCK.

**JAMES**.- SI, PERO LO MIO NO PUEDE COMPARARSE A LOS SUEÑOS DE UN NENITO DE 10 AÑOS DE EDAD.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO) ¡¡¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!!!_

**BROCK**.- MEJOR VAMONOS ASH. YA CUMPLIMOS CON HABERLOS TRAÍDO AL HOSPITAL.

**ASH**.- SI, YA FUE SUFICIENTE VISITA, TENGO QUE SEGUIR MI VIAJE POKÉMON.

**BROCK**.- ¡ADIOS JAMES! QUE TE RECUPERÉS PRONTO.

**ASH**.- ADIOS. Y NO SE METAN EN MÁS LIOS.

**JAMES**.- CHAU, Y NO VUELVAN... ¿HABRÁ SIDO UN DELIRIO MIENTRAS ESTABA INCONCIENTE? PARECÍA TAN REAL... Y TAN MARAVILLOSO.

**JESSE**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¿QUÉ ERA LO MARAVILLOSO JAMES?

**JAMES**.- ¿EH, QUE..? NO, NADA JESSE… UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE MIENTRAS ESTABA INCONSCIENTE. SOÑÉ CON QUE DESAFIABA AL AMIGOTE DEL TONTO DE ASH A UN DUELO POKÉMON.. Y QUE DESPUÉS... NO NADA.

**JESSE**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿DESPUÉS QUE, JAMES?

**JAMES**.- ESTE... NO CREO QUE TE INTERESE JESSE.

**JESSE**.- ¡CLARO QUE ME INTERESA JAMES!

**JAMES**.- PUES, QUE DESPUÉS ME GANABA LA MEDALLA DEL GIMNASIO Y QUE TE DECÍA...

**JESSE**.- ¿QUÉ ME DECÍAS?

**JAMES**.- QUE YO... YO... TE... TE... ¡IBA A PAGAR LOS CINCO DOLARES QUE TE DEBO!

**JESSE**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!

**JAMES**.- ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**JESSE**.- SI, NO ES NADA. _(PENSANDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ NO HABRÁ SOÑADO EL MISMO FINAL QUE YO? ME HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE ME DECLARE SU AMOR... QUE SE LE VA A HACER, TENDRÉ QUE ESPERAR UN POCO MÁS...

**MEOWTH**.- _(ENTRANDO AL LUGAR Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ!!! ¡JENNY SE ENTERÓ DE QUIENES SOMOS Y VIENE A BUSCARNOS!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¿¡LA POLICÍA!? ¡HAY QUE ESCAPAR CUANTO ANTES! _(Y SALTAN POR UNA VENTANA)_

**MEOWTH**.- _(MIENTRAS CORRE)_ SUERTE QUE VINO POR MÍ PRIMERO.

**JAMES**.- _(CORRIENDO)_ JESSE, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE NO CAMBIARÍA ESTE ESTILO DE VIDA POR NADA. ME ENCANTA ESTO DE HUIR JUNTO A VOS.

**JESSE**.- _(CORRIENDO) _A MÍ TAMBIEN ME GUSTA JAMES... TAMPOCO LO CAMBIARÍA.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡TERMINEMOS ESTE FIC CON ESTILO!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HUYE OTRA VEZ!!!

Y AQUÍ TERMINA OTRA HISTORIA DE NUESTROS HEROES, JESSE Y JAMES... ¡PERDÓN! DE ASH Y MISTY...

**ASH**.- ¿MISTY Y YO? PERO SI NO HICIMOS NADA...

¡ESTÁ BIEN! ACA TERMINA OTRA HISTORIA DE POKÉMON... 

**¡FIN!**

ESPERO QUE ESTA SEGUNDA VERSIÓN DE ¿QUÉ PASÓ? LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAL VEZ HAYA UNA TERCERA... DESDE DISNEYLANDIA SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES DONALD... ¡ESTE...! DIGO... DESDE EL CIBERESPACIO SE DESPIDE HASTA EL SIGUIENTE FIC, JULIAN MANES. MI DIRECCIÓN PARA MAILS DE CUALQUIER TIPO: julianmanes@hotmail.com MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ME ESCRIBEN, Y NO OLVIDEN DE INGRESAR A MI FORO. ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

JULIAN MANES J 

¿QUÉ PASÓ? (SEGUNDA VERSIÓN) OCTUBRE 2001. REEDITADO MAYO 2003.TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. HISTORIA REALIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, Y SIN FINES DE SEMANA J 


End file.
